


on dhea, on nydha

by timeforgetsyou



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Message Sent
Genre: AU, AU - Message Sent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforgetsyou/pseuds/timeforgetsyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a day of text messages between ellana and her mysterious F.H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on dhea, on nydha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aicosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/gifts).



> i LOVE the chapters of Message Sent that are just text messages, and I'm procrastinating finishing my own next chapter, so I thought I'd play in the Message Sent sandbox! 
> 
> EEK I hope I did them & their voices justice & i hope this isn't too presumptuous of me, bc the characterizations are so lovely!! ;u; I WONDER HOW LONG I'LL KEEP THIS UP

_—Ellana 9:34 pm_

_Im at pub trivia, hahren_

_I need your help_

_are you there_

_—Ellana 9:38 pm_

_pleeeease_

_no one in my group knows these horrible old pop songs_

_—Ellana 9:42 pm_

_[Attachment 1: MP4]_

_—F.H. 9:46 pm_

_Elizaveta. Her earlier work. 9:02, perhaps. F.H._

_—Ellana 9:46 pm_

_oh my god hahren, you are old_

_—F.H. 9:47pm_

_It’s a classic._

_Did you want the help or not, da’len? F.H._

_—Ellana 9:47pm_

_ir abelas._

_—F.H. 9:47pm_

_There is nothing to forgive._

_Except for your apparent lack of taste. F.H._

_—Ellana 9:48pm_

_…_

_we get bonus points for the album name btw_

 

_—F.H. 9:48pm_

_I thought you weren’t supposed to use outside help for these kinds of things._

_Where is your sense of academic integrity? F.H._

_—Ellana 9:49pm_

_gee must have left it behind when I graduated, professor_

_—Ellana 9:52pm_

_sooooooooo_

_album name? we have to turn in our sheet soon_

_could really use that extra bonus…………_

_—F.H. 9:52pm_

_Honestly. F.H._

_—Ellana 9:53pm_

_yes honestly_

_—F.H. 9:54pm_

_No, Ellana, “Honestly” is the name of the album. F.H._

_—Ellana 9:55pm_

_oh_

_this conversation makes so much more sense now_

_—F.H. 9:59pm_

_Oh lethallan, thank you for that laugh. My stomach aches._

_I cried._

_I wish you could have seen. F.H._

_—Ellana 1:10am_

_on dhea, hahren._

_me too._

* * *

 

_—Ellana 8:45am_

_do you ever think rivers get lonely_

_or, if not the river, the water running through the river?_

_—Ellana 8:56am_

_ok I realize that sounds insane_

_but listen_

_like_

_the water running through a river – maybe it thinks it’s the only water in the world_

_and maybe it can remember the sea or the sky_

_the way we remember the womb in that vague_

_“there must be something better than this”_

_kind of way_

_and it goes the whole stretch of the river – it’s whole lifetime – thinking that’s all there is_

_and then it finds the sea again at the mouth_

_—Ellana 9:20am_

_ok now I realize that that probably didnt help me not sound loony_

_sorry. Its early & ive been helping my friend with her philosophy hw too much_

_—Ellana 9:45am_

_forget I said anything_

* * *

 

_—F.H. 11:02am_

_Da’len, I was in a meeting. I apologise._

_Remind me to introduce you to a friend of mine._

_It sounds as if the two of you would get along particularly well._

_Or at least have very lively conversation._

_Per the points you raise: homecoming, death, and rebirth have been paralleled throughout history, and frequently with water imagery._

_Think Odysseus. Calypso, Ithaca, Penelope, the handmaidens._

_I do not think you are “loony.” F.H._

_—Ellana 11:03am_

_!!!_

_there you are_

_creators I thought I’d scared you off for good that time_

_—F.H. 11:05am_

_It would take a lot more than a well thought meditation of the river, da’len. F.H._

_—Ellana 11:05am_

_[  ] [ ] [ ]_

_—F.H. 11:06am_

_What is that? What are those boxes? F.H._

_—Ellana 11:07am_

_theyre emojis hahren_

_when did you last update your ios_

_you know what? nvm. the answer is probably never_

_ill just add that one to the list_

_—F.H. 11:07am_

_Now you are three steps ahead of me._

_What are emojis? How do I update my ios? What list? F.H._

_—Ellana 11:08am_

_oh. cre. ay. tors._

_the list of things to do when we meet_

_it’s getting pretty long now_

_and emojis are the top of the list now._

* * *

 

_—F.H. 2:00pm_

_Which scholar, in your opinion, is the most trustworthy for scholarship on Shartan’s last days? F.H._

_—Ellana 2:04pm_

_ugh_

_that bald dhar_

_i would say brother singer. although I know some people whod argue sister anne’s final apocrypha_

_but considering her tragic and flaming end, I wouldnt read into her work too closely_

_lol_

_pun unintended_

_—F.H. 2:06pm_

_Before I carry on:_

_Did I strike a chord here da’len?_

_You seem to have opinions on Shartan. F.H._

_—Ellana 2:07pm_

_Im biased_

_thats a whole other conversation to have though_

_ill add it to the list_

* * *

_—F.H. 5:45pm_

_I have been thinking about it, and_ _I am curious to see this list. F.H._

_—Ellana 6:00pm_

_im sure you are._

_—F.H. 6:00pm_

_What else might be on there? F.H._

_—Ellana 6:01pm_

_what else indeed?_

_that’s for me to know_

_and you to find out_

_through elaborate scavenger hunt_

_—F.H. 6:02pm_

_Ha ha. Very funny, Ellana. F.H._

_—Ellana 6:02pm_

_no the funny part is the part_

_where you think im kidding_

_—F.H.6:10pm_

_Fine._

_Although, I'll have you know I’m rather competitive. F.H._

* * *

_—Ellana 8:15pm_

_clue 1: i owe you a ‘favor’_

_—F.H. 8:17pm_

_‘Ma enaste._

_Consider it a date. I will buy one of those cakes you like. F.H._

_—Ellana 8:20pm_

_damn_

_ok that wasn’t a very good one, lbr_

_considering you're fluent_

_im stressed! im not on my a-game!_

* * *

_—F.H. 9:00pm_

_Run out of clues? Are you too afraid to try again? F.H._

_—Ellana 9:01pm_

_would you believe me if i said i was in bed_

_up late then up early doesnt mix well_

_—F.H. 9:01pm_

_A pleasant surprise, I must admit, to see you taking care of yourself. F.H._

_—Ellana 9:05pm_

_hey so_

_your like my best friend._

_is that weird?_

_—F.H. 9:11pm_

_I consider you mine._

_Does that make it more or less strange to you? F.H._

_—Ellana 9:12pm_

_i don’t know_

_we’ve never met_

_—F.H.9:13pm_

_Hardly a requirement, it would seem. F.H._

_—Ellana 9:13pm_

_yeah_

_—Ellana 9:15pm_

_hahren I cant sleep_

_—F.H. 9:17pm_

_Perhaps some light reading might help? F.H._

_—Ellana 9:18pm_

_no_

_im too restless to read anything_

_its all giving me stress headaches_

_can you read to me_

_—F.H. 9:19pm_

_I beg your pardon? F.H._

_—Ellana 9:20pm_

_okay_

_grandma text speak aside_

_could you just record w/e your reading? idc what it is_

_i just need something to calm me down. Monotonous_

_itll help me sleep_

_—F.H. 9:20pm_

_I’m glad you consider my work so scintillating. F.H._

_—Ellana 9:21pm_

_please_

_I have a rough day ahead of me tomorrow_

_Im kind of nervous_

_—F.H. 9:30pm_

_[Attachment 1: MP4]_

_—F.H. 9:30pm_

_I hope this helps, lethallan._

_On nydha. F.H._

_—Ellana 9:30pm_

_thank you, hahren_

_on nydha_

_[ ]_

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh thanks for reading i hope i did it right xxxxxxxx
> 
> (with thanks/apologies to [ Aicosu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/works) for Message Sent and the same to [FenxShiral](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883?view_full_work=true) for Project Elvhen. 
> 
> _on dhea_ = good morning  
>  _on nydha_ = good night  
>  _'ma enaste_ = the pleasure/favor is mine.  
>  _dhar_ = dog (a bit of my own lame humor here, assuming that perhaps a dalish insult is to compare an elf to a dog, given the fen'harel association with actual wolves.........idk y'all))


End file.
